1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of behavioral analysis and more specifically to delivering personalized content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information overload is a common problem in today's online environment. Social networking websites produce millions of messages per day, news websites post thousands of articles each day, and video sharing websites add hundreds of megabytes of video each second. As the web expands and new content is made available, it becomes increasingly difficult to find good content. In particular, conventional content delivery systems are struggling to cope with the growing amount of online content. Because conventional systems have a limited amount of information about their users' interests, it is difficult for them to tailor content to the individual needs of each user.